


RoseMary Fluff

by Panultimate



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panultimate/pseuds/Panultimate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from here:
> 
> http://rousseau-danielle.tumblr.com/post/100090525726/an-important-question-everyone-needs-to-ask

"Rose, This Is Making Me Nervous," Kanaya said. Her eyes were fixed carefully on their clasped hands as the roller coaster chugged slowly up the hill.

"Nonsense, this is going to be awesome!"

"I Am Going To Scream," Kanaya warned her.

"So am I," Rose agreed, grinning with excitement.

"Rose. Rose, It’s Almost At The Top."

"It is!"

Rose threw her hands up in the air as the roller coaster peaked the crest and started hurtling downwards at a terrifying pace. Kanaya was left with no Rose to cling to. Instead she gripped the handle bars for dear life, unable to scream, while beside her, as promised, Rose whooped and hollered in delight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from here:
> 
> http://otp-ot3-imagines.tumblr.com/post/102640715151/imagine-your-otp-building-a-little-nest-out-of

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kanaya asked Rose, hesitating in the doorway with an armful of blankets.

"Of course. Why not?"

"It’s a very pale activity."

"Is it?" Rose looked up from the drawer she was fishing through, looking for clothes pins.

"Yes. Creating piles is something moirails do, instinctively. You have seen several such instances among our friends, have you not?"

"Oh, I just thought it was a weird troll thing. So, do you not want to? Would that be like pale infidelity? We would just be reading, no feelings jams or anything."

"It does sound like fun," Kanaya said, bringing the blankets over to the couch. "As long as we are clear on which quadrant this activity is intended for."

"Like glass," Rose said, giving her matesprite a quick kiss.


End file.
